Morokei (Skyrim)
|BaseID = |sound = Npc dragonpriest combatidle.ogg }} Morokei (Dragon Language: Moro-Kei: "Glory- ," "Glorious") is a dragon priest in . The ultimate boss in Labyrinthian and secondary antagonist of the College of Winterhold questline, Morokei controls the Staff of Magnus. Background Savos Aren encountered Morokei many years prior to the events of Skyrim, during a failed expedition to the Labyrinthian with five fellow apprentices. Unable to stop the priest due to his immense power, Savos was desperate to seal away Morokei permanently. Savos bound the last two of his surviving friends as ethereal thralls, forever bound in indentured servitude, to hold a magical barrier around Morokei—preventing him from accumulating power and using the Staff of Magnus for wrongdoing. Interactions The Staff of Magnus While traversing the Labyrinthian, Morokei speaks to the Dragonborn—at first in the dragon language, then in Tamrielic. When speaking, the Dragonborn's magicka is quickly and completely drained. As the ultimate boss of the chamber, Morokei must be defeated, along with the two enthralled apprentices forever bound by Savos Aren to contain the priest, in order to obtain the Staff of Magnus. Notable items Upon his defeat, Morokei drops the Morokei mask—one of the eight dragon priest masks located throughout Skyrim. Collecting all eight masks is a requirement for the unmarked quest to restore the dragon priest shrine at Bromjunaar. Morokei also drops the Staff of Magnus, which is required for the College of Winterhold questline's completion. Quotes *''"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?"'' – Who comes to my dark kingdom? *''"Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het."'' – Cowardly men will find no mercy here. *''"You do not answer... must I use this guttural language of yours?"'' *''"Have you returned, Aren? My old friend?"'' *''"Do you seek to finish that which you could not?"'' *''"You only face failure once more..."'' *''"You...you are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?"'' *''"Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me"?'' *''"Come. Face your end."'' Gallery Morokei 4.jpg|Morokei's mask on the Dragonborn. Morokeiglitch.jpg|"Disapearing face glitch" whenever Morokei's mask is worn. Trivia *He is one of two dragon priests that does not rise from a sarcophagus, the other being Nahkriin. *He is one of two dragon priests that speak to the Dragonborn, the other being Nahkriin. Unlike Nahkriin, he will eventually stop speaking in Dragon language and start speaking in Tamrielic. *There is a spell called "Morokei Channel," which is unlearnable by normal means, and is used only by the Enthralled Wizards who contain Morokei. The spell is completely visual, but looks similar to when the Staff of Magnus is used, and does not re-contain Morokei. **To learn it, open the console, type player.equipspell F82B4 right. *If you possess the Atronach Alteration skill, Morokei replenishes magicka instead of draining it. The Atronach Stone has the same effect. Bugs *Morokei may rarely be invincible due to Zero Hit Box detection (every shot counts as a miss). The console command kill with Morokei selected or with his RefID will not work. The only way to kill him is to use the Console Command Killall. Make sure that your follower is set as essential before using that method. *Sometimes, after the two enthralled wizards are killed, the Staff of Magnus may not be equipped and Morokei will not do anything other than floating around the Dragonborn until he is killed. *He may not drop the Staff of Magnus or his mask. * He may, on occasion, drop two Staves of Magnus. *He may teleport to the hallway where the top Enthralled Wizard will come down. He is still invincible, so kill the Enthralled Wizards, and then attack Morokei. *He will sometimes cast a spell of colored lightning at the Dragonborn that will do no damage. *He will sometimes spawn in Ivarstead instead of Labyrinthian. Appearances * * de:Morokei es:Morokei (Skyrim) fr:Morokei it:Morokei pl:Morokei ru:Морокеи (жрец) Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Dragon Priests